


He Loves Me

by musicaltrash_24601



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hella slow updates sorry, It's set in the 1930's but those werent exactly gay friendly, John is a hoe, M/M, The She Loves Me fandom needs more attention tbh, but im changing that too, gotta love gays, his wife cheats on him :(, in the 1930's, it's canonically set in Budapest, poor g wash, so im changing that, so its in america
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltrash_24601/pseuds/musicaltrash_24601
Summary: In 1930 New York City, a small parfumerie run by Mr. George Washington is short one clerk until one Mr. Alexander Hamilton comes in. Poor Mr. Thomas Jefferson instantly despises him, pouring his troubles to James Madison. Lafayette is involved with another clerk, John Laurens. However, John Laurens is involved with Mr. Washington's wife, unbeknownst to him. The typical drama ensues, according to the laws of fate. And did I mention that Alexander and Thomas are romantic pen pals, but neither of them know it?





	He Loves Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin with the first song: "Good Morning, Good Day".

Mr. James Madison walked around the corner, carrying the day’s newspaper and a bagged lunch. He walked over to a bench outside a parfumerie that proudly displayed a sign that read “Washington’s” in bold letters. He wiped off the bench before sitting down. As he sat, a delivery boy biked over, honking his horn to gain James’ attention. James looked up, smiling when he saw Aaron Burr. 

“Good morning, Mr. Madison!” Aaron cried, waving enthusiastically. James, slightly more reserved, waved back.

“Good day, Aaron. That’s an awfully elegant pose and outfit for just being a delivery boy,” James replied, gently pointing out Aaron’s stylish outfit of the day. Aaron scoffed, mock offended.

“And it should be! I represent Washington’s. We're not a hardware store or a butchery. We're a parfumerie. That means…” he trailed off, trying to find the words.

“We're stylish?” James asked, smiling. Aaron perked up, nodding. 

“That's right!” A flash of movement caught his eye and Aaron laughed. “There's Mr. Lafayette. He spent the night at Mr. Laurens’ house again.” James raised his eyebrows.

“Again?” He asked as Gilbert Lafayette tried to frantically tuck in his shirt and tie his hair back as he ran to the front of the shop. 

Aaron nodded. “He and Mr. Laurens always kiss at the bus stop and he walks around the block to make us think he's been home.” Lafayette was smoothing his suit as he walked up, smiling.

“Good morning!” He called to the two men. They nodded back to him. “Isn't it just a lovely morning? It's too nice a day to be inside shuffling soap; I have no more energy whatsoever.” He stretched, beaming. He turned to Aaron. “Aaron, sweetheart, why aren't you old enough to take me away from this? Marry me,” he cried extravagantly, throwing a hand out, “and I'll quit my job.” Aaron had taken Lafayette’s hand and was down on one knee before Lafayette shook his head. “No, I'm afraid you're not that old yet.” Aaron puffed out his chest indignantly.

“I'm catching up! Miss Reynolds said I'd be thirty five before you ever were!” Lafayette stiffened, a too-large smile on his face. Both Aaron and James laughed before James spotted John Lauren's. 

“Ah, Mr. Laurens!” He called. John grinned a charming grin, making Lafayette swoon slightly. He tipped his hat slightly.

“Good morning!” Everyone called back a polite “Good day!” He glanced up, sighing slightly. “What a rare, magnificent morning.” He glanced around, his eyes landing on Lafayette, who was leaning up against the wall seductively. “”Good morning, my dear, how are you this ravishing day? Do you know you've never looked more exquisite?” He brought Lafayette’s hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. Lafayette went bright red, stammering out a thank you.

“Well, if it isn't Mr. Jefferson!” James called, trying to draw attention away from the two lovers. Thomas Jefferson was walking towards the group, clutching a book and a letter. 

“Good morning!” He called, waving enthusiastically. “Isn't this a beautiful day? It's too nice a day to be inside counting change.” He sighed wistfully. “We could run away and have a picnic.” Everyone agreed, laughing and fantasizing about a little picnic in the beautiful summer weather. Two women walked by, interrupting their conversation. 

“Washington’s? I hear their products are-”

“Simply divine!” cried Mr. Washington. George Washington, owner of the parfumerie, carried himself with a quiet dignity. Not as quiet as James, but not as loud as Lafayette. “Why, my wife has used their products for over twenty years. I even use them myself from time to time.” The ladies giggled.

“Well, aren't you a bit biased, Mr. Washington?” The elder teased, putting an emphasis on his name. He shrugged with a well meaning smile. The two sisters walked away giggling. Washington walked over and unlocked the door, allowing everyone to go in. Thomas hesitated, breathing in deeply. 

“A picnic,” he sighed wistfully before disappearing into the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is Georg Nowack, obviously  
> Laf is Miss Ritter  
> Burr is Arpad  
> Madison is Sipos  
> Washington is Maraczek  
> And Laurens is Kodaly
> 
> More characters to be introduced as the story continues


End file.
